


"That's the easy part"

by Manika18



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Post-War, Redemption, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manika18/pseuds/Manika18
Summary: Post WarBetween vengeance and redemption, she is the hardest part for Sasuke Uchiha..
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947805
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	"That's the easy part"

**Fictober 2020, Day 2**  
**Prompt 2: “that’s the easy part”**  
**Fandom: Naruto**  
**Ship: Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno**

* * *

He sits quietly, unaware of his obvious stare at her face scrunched cutely in concentration as she tries to examine his body. When she finally relaxes and looks up to meet his mismatched irises, she smiles— a smile that doesn’t quite exude the joy she’s trying to portray. She’s troubled by the thought of his departure tomorrow, he knows. She has never been good with concealing her emotions. And he wants to offer comfort but he has never been good with words. Fortunately, she breaks the silence herself.

“Sasuke-kun, how are you so calm?” she asks, irritation evident in her voice.

He takes a breath before answering, “Because I agreed to do this myself..”

“They pardoned your actions but on a deal! Now that you’re truly free, you can’t even stay in Konoha. Isn’t this too much!?” Now she sounds more frustrated than angry.

He shakes his head calmly. “That’s the easy part.”

“Then..” Her brows crease in confusion. “..what’s the hard part?”

* * *

“Well what if..I asked you to take me with you?” she asks hesitantly, her emeralds unable to meet his onyx and mauve.

“This is a journey of redemption for me.” He lowers his head as he responds. “My sins have nothing to do with you.”

“Nothing to do..with me..?” Her shoulders abruptly slump in dejection.

This right here is the hardest part for him! _Her_.

His crimes have been absolved on a pact that made him serve a month in the prison and now, a journey around the allied nations wherein he’s supposed to handle the remaining members of the Akatsuki. He’s made up his mind, strapped his kusanagi and packed his bag with the minimum necessities. Yet her somber expression is making him reconsider. Even though he stays impassive, somehow she always manages to get under his skin. Had it been his past circumstances, he would’ve had no other choice but to shrug her off. Nevertheless, the present shinobi world is different. His situation is different. _He_ is different. The timing however, isn’t right. Sadly, she’ll have to wait for him just a little longer. And he trusts that she will.

And so, he reaches out with his lone arm, something within willing him to poke her forehead in that endearing manner his elder brother used to. Her eyes immediately widen in surprise yet her cheeks flush pink. “I’ll see you when I’m back.”

He tilts his face slightly so his bangs shroud his demeanor and adds softly, “..and thank you.”


End file.
